In manufacturing sterile containers, such as vinyl containers which contain parenteral solutions and the like, it is conventional to attach to one end of the vinyl film a closure component in the form of a port. The port/closure is typically manufactured by molding it separately from the formation of the vinyl pouch which forms the receptacle portion of the container. After the port/closure is molded, it is bonded to the vinyl film. If an asceptic manufacturing system is required, the closure component will need to be presterilized off-line and asceptically attached to the vinyl film.
We have discovered a novel method for making containers, including a sterile container for medical usage and other types of containers, in which the closure port is extremely simple in construction and is not made separately for subsequent heat welding to the film. In this manner, there are no extra parts, such as separate closure ports, to store and handle, and the contact area of both the port and the receptacle material is automatically sterilized, without the need to presterilize the closure component off-line and thereafter asceptically attach the sterilized component to the film.
In addition, the present invention provides a method that is cost-effective in that there is no secondary heat seal operation of the closure port to the receptacle required. Further, a reliable strong seal is formed in accordance with the method of the present invention and the method is easily susceptible for use in an asceptic form/fill/seal technique.
Still further, using the method of the present invention, contamination through the port is obviated and as a result of the method of the present invention a port cannot be torn from the receptacle portion.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a novel method for making containers and container made from this method which is significantly cost-effective and reduces contamination problems.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.